A Saint's Nightmare
by Luna Lockser
Summary: Coming back from the dead is not as easy as it seems. Nightmares plague the resurrected fairy. Can she rely on the man she loves and her older brother to take away her pain? Rated T because Ban. Part two of my Nightmare series.


**Hello Puddin's here is part two of my Nightmare series. I can't get enough of Ban and Elaine, or Elaine and King, so this beauty was born. I came up with the idea for this before chapter 176 came out, so ignore that please. It happens after the war with the 10 Commandments is over. This is the second peice of my Nightmare series.**

* * *

 _Heat and pain were all the small fairy could feel. Never in her life had she felt so much agony. Smaug stung her eyes and the hole in her chest made it almost impossible to breathe. Flames surged around her, burning her home to cinders. As she choked on blood and smoke, the Red Demon roared in frustration. She could hear Ban's voice in the distance, yelling in rage at the brute and calling for her to hang on._

 _The Guardian Saint struggled to maintain consciousness when she felt herself being lifted onto the Bandit's lap. Tears rolled down her face as she felt herself slipping away. Her mind could barely register her own request or his words and before the bandit could finish his promise, she was free-falling into the cold dark loneliness of death._

"Elaine!" The blonde was pulled back into reality by strong hands shaking slightly at her shoulders. "Shh, shh, deep breaths love, deep breaths." She struggled to contain the ragged gasps escaping her mouth. Clinging onto his hand for dear life, the fairy followed his example, inhaling and exhaling as he did.

When her heartbeat had slowed down, and her breathing was composed, she nestled into Ban's safe arms. She lowered herself back onto their shared bed and gazed guiltily at the wind-torn room. It has been a few weeks since her revival, and she has been plagued by nightmares for almost as long.

Every night she relived her final moments in the Fairy King's Forest, and in her panic would destroy the room with her magic. The first few nights she had floated all the way up to the ceiling, and blown a hole straight through the wall. King and Ban had to do several repairs, and Elaine always felt slightly bad.

"I'm sorry Ban, go back to sleep." Elaine tried to suggest, hoping that the Sin of Greed wasn't too disturbed that he couldn't, the Sins had scouting to do tomorrow for King Baltra and she didn't want to add any burden to the Immortal's load.

The undead man looked down at her with concern, blatantly ignoring her request. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing new to talk about," the golden-eyed fairy sighed, "It's the same nightmare as always." Fresh tears threatened to pour from golden eyes as she recalled her horrors. "Fire, the tree, that demon, you, and then falling. It's been so long, and it just keeps coming back!"

Ban sat silent next to her, letting his little love vent her frustrations, and struggling with being unable to help her. No one could understand what she had been through and all the bandit could do was hold her and promise to protect her in the future.

"I just wish they would stop." his petite lover whispered into his arm. The two sat in silence for a few more minutes as the undead Sin rubbed his hands soothingly on her back.

"You know what Merlin said, they will. Your mind is just adjusting to being back in this world." His scarlet eyes were soft as he tried to comfort her. "C'mon, the best way to get rid of nightmares is to drown them in booze or chocolate, make your pick".

His offer pulled a laugh despite her pain, which Elaine was grateful for as she chose the hot chocolate. She let herself be led downstairs by the bandit, being careful to step over Oslow and Hawk, who seemed to have fallen asleep in the middle of playing on the stairs.

They moved to the kitchen in silence, trying not to wake up the group who slept in the dining room. Turning on the light, Ban motioned for her to wait in the bar for him. Before she could refuse, the door opened to reveal her brother.

"I saw the light on from outside. Another one?" The fairy king rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he moved to sit next to his sister. She nodded and he put a protective arm around her. "Want to come sit at the bar with me?"

"I've already woken up you two, no need to wake up the others." The Boar's Hat didn't have enough rooms for all its inhabitants, so everyone except for the owner and Elizabeth, who slept in the master bedroom, and Ban and Elaine who took the spare, slept in either the dining room or the storage room. The only other two who could escape those rooms were Diane who slept outside unless she had Merlin's pills, and King who opted to spend the nights with her.

Ban came back over carrying three steaming mugs. Handing them over to the fairies, he settled next to Elaine so that she was supported on both sides. He held her with one arm as he sipped his drink.

They sat in silence until King spoke up. "Maybe if you talk to Merlin again she can give you something to help"

"Nope, she said it'll end up hurting me. She said my brain needs to process the trip back from the dead. It keeps going back to that night." she sobbed, another wave of tears coming from her eyes. "I know it's not real but I keep seeing it and it still hurts."

The fairy could feel her brother's hand running through her hair, and Ban's rubbing her back. "It's ok. Elaine you died, that's traumatic." Ban comforted her. "No one expects you to heal from that so soon. Merlin said your brain goes back to that night because it's the last thing your physical mind saw, your soul may have had time for closure and to adjust, but your body hasn't."

"Give it time, you'll heal." King reminded her. A comfortable silence stretched between them for a few minutes, only broken after a loud yawn escaped the older fairy's mouth, causing the couple to follow his example.

"I'm gonna head back outside," the Sloth sin stated lowly, placing a tender kiss on his sister's forehead "everything's going to be fine, come get me if you need anything." She nodded once, watching him turn around to head back to Diane.

The couple sat there for a few more moments, both enjoying the feel of Ban's fingers through her hair. "I still get nightmares too sometimes." His whisper barely broke the silence between them.

Lifting her head to gaze at him, she was met with his scarlet stare. "Really?" her whisper was just as low as his.

"Yeah, I still dream that one of these days, I'm gonna wake up to an empty bed and realize this wasn't real." his gaze never left hers and she could see the fear building within him. "From there I go back to that night too. Holding you and remembering you in pain, bleeding out. I hate it." This time, it was his turn to cry, silently pulling his lover closer to his chest.

"How have you handled it?"

"I wake up and see you lying there beside me, sometimes trembling, sometimes peaceful, and I remember that you need me. I remember that you love me, no matter how fucked up I am."

His words must have been exactly what she needed because in an instant he was engulfed by her embrace. Folding her hand in his, she led him back to their room. The nightmares would probably return tomorrow, but she knew that with her greedy lover, she would get through them, and she would get him through his.

* * *

 **So did you guys like it? My trusty sister hinaluva281 beta read this one too. This was my favorite of the two to write! See you next time.**


End file.
